


Caught

by Lythane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, Lady Loki, Multi, Sibling Incest, Tony is very tired and needs a break, Voyeurism, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: Second Post for Kinktober 2019, Prompts are 'Voyeurism' and 'Incest' feat. Thor, Loki and Tony---Tony wanders down the short corridor to Thor’s room, only stopping when a very distinctive sound flips his attention from 10% to 100.  Tony freezes, one foot hovering in the air and breath held in his lungs like exhaling might give away his position.Moaning.And not the ‘oh I’m bleeding out and second away from a painful death’ kind of moaning...





	Caught

It’s common knowledge that Thor has a long, complicated and confusing relationship with his brother. 

It is also common knowledge that Loki switches sides as the wind blows, one minute plunging New York into an eternal winter, and the next, tipping them off to an attack from another supervillain as though they had been allies for years.

What is not common knowledge, however, is what Tony was about to discover one boring Thursday night in Stark tower.

As he had done many times before, Tony was working late; ‘burning the candle at both ends’ as Pepper would say. The thrum of electronics and a very strong coffee keeps him awake as he sits at the workbench, tinkering with this and that.

At 2.03 AM, Tony is jolted awake by a needling beeping noise, unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place.

“There’s been a breach in security on the thirty-fourth floor, Sir,” JARVIS pipes up, dragging Tony’s limited attention to a flashing monitor, “Loki is in the building.”

Tony grunts in response. _Loki_, goddamn Loki.

He wipes drool from his face with the back of his hand and blinks around blearily, “Popping in for tea or trashing the place?”

“He appears to be with Thor. They are in his room, no damage alerts as of yet.”

“Probably leave ‘em to it then,” Tony mumbles, resting his head back on the desk.

“Shall I notify you to any damages or are you planning to let this one slide?” JARVIS asks politely. “If I recall correctly, his last visit shortened the building by three floors.”

Tony glares up at the ceiling, at nowhere in particular, and clicks his tongue.

“Put the CCTV feed on my monitor for the hall outside Thor’s room,” Tony says, pulling the nearest screen to face him. It remains black.

“It appears to be malfunctioning, Sir. Some sort of magical interference.”

Tony sighs his loudest and weariest sigh.

“Fine, I’ll go see what’s up,” he says, standing to a chorus of creaking bones. “Then I’m going to bed.”

“As you say, Sir.”

Tony pulls on his jacket and leaves the workshop, flicking the lights off as he goes. He takes the lift to the 30th floor and decides to take the stairs for the next few flights, simply to make the errand take longer – maybe Loki will be gone by the time he gets there and he can just go to sleep. 

The building is silent, no explosions or walls of ice reaching to the ceiling to trap him, only the echo of his footsteps as he takes the remaining stairs two at a time. Just for fun.

When he finally rounds on the 34th floor - the one housing the Avengers’ living quarters - the silence continues, unassuming, uneventful and perhaps a _little_ suspicious, considering the nature of their intruder. Tony stands in the large open plan sitting and kitchen area, and takes a minute to survey the place: Neat and tidy, save for Thor’s cape that’s draped over the sofa as if were flung there.

Nothing out of the ordinary then.

He checks the CCTV camera next, noting the green shimmer that surrounds the lens. Well, that sure looks like Loki’s work. Tony wanders behind the bar and clips on his Mark VII bracelets, you know, just in case. 

Stifling a yawn, Tony proceeds down the short corridor to Thor’s room, stopping dead in his tracks when a _very_ distinctive sound flips his attention from 10% to 100. He freezes, one foot hovering in the air and breath held in his lungs like exhaling might give him away. 

_Moaning._

And not the ‘oh I’m bleeding out and second away from a painful death’ kind of moaning.

Tony flattens himself to the wall, worried he might be seen and accused of something he isn't guilty of. Yet. 

Thor’s door is ajar, ever so slightly, trapped on another piece of discarded clothing. A soft feminine-sounding moan carries out into the hallway and, momentarily forgetting about Loki, Tony moves closer to the door. He can't help but wonder what sort of person Thor would bring back for sex, and is entirely unprepared for the result. 

In retrospect, Tony had all the pieces of the puzzle laid out in front of him, he just didn't put two and two together until it was too late.

The first thing Tony focuses on, through the tiny gap, is Thor. 

He is kneeling on the bed, his back to the door and obstructing most of what Tony can see of the other person laid out on the bed. The broad stretch of his shoulders and slope of his torso glow almost golden in the dim light, muscles tensed like they were carved from stone and every bit as God-like as he claims to be. 

Tony’s eyes travel further down the arch of Thor’s back to the waist of his trousers and the long legs spread either side of his hips. Legs clothed with heeled boots and skin-tight, scaled, leather leggings. _Loki's_ scaled, leather leggings.

Tony pauses. Squints slightly. Blinks.

Thor moves, sliding down the bed onto his belly and hitching Loki’s legs over his shoulders, hands gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise as he yanks her to where he wants her - Tony can hear Loki saying something as she lets Thor drag her down the bed, and it definitely is Loki, which is. Interesting.

Thor answers, his voice deep, rumbling and amused as he plants a kiss on her bare hip, before he rips the leggings off her, leaving tattered material that vanishes in a shimmer of green magic. The sound of leather tearing sends a shiver down Tony’s spine and, despite his best efforts (which aren’t really that great), he can’t help but lean a little closer.

He knows he shouldn’t be here, to watch as Thor dips down and buries his face between Loki's legs... But when Loki snakes her hands into his hair, gripping tight as she guides him, Tony finds himself wondering what Thor’s mouth might feel like, leaving sloppy kisses over Tony’s cock with his firm hands gripping Tony's thighs...

With a flush rising to his cheeks, Tony glances to Loki. She arches off the bed, body held taught as she trembles, her mouth falling open with a moan. Tony isn't ashamed to admit he'd happily replace Thor between her legs. Maybe not replace, maybe just join. 

The thought ripples through Tony's veins with a rush of heat and he backs away from the door and flattens himself against the wall, flustered. Whatever this is, it something Tony should _not_ be seeing. Incest aside, there’s two people in there who could pop his head off without breaking a sweat if they caught him (and though the idea excites him a little, it’s still not a good reason to risk it). 

Tony hovers indecisively, willing his tired brain back into gear. 

Is Loki a threat right now? Is Thor compromised? Should he tell someone? Wake up the tower? Jump into his suit and go in guns blazing? It seems a bit much, considering the only damage to the tower so far has been a little CCTV meddling. Then what? Walk away and pretend he wasn’t here? 

Sure, that would be the _sensible_ thing to do. But Tony has never really been all that sensible, and as surprising as it is to see them together like this (perhaps not as surprising as it should be), Tony can't help but find it alluring.

A rustle of fabric and muttered voices draw his attention back into the room. Tony peeks around the door again to watch as Thor sits back up, pulling Loki into his lap, her slim form almost completely hidden behind her brother’s. She loops her arms over his shoulders, fingertips idly tracing lines over his back.

Tony watches her, feeling a tingle of sensation spread over his shoulders as if it was her nails on _his_ skin instead. 

Loki could look up at any moment and see him standing there, hovering awkwardly in the crack of the door like some horny teenager. She doesn’t though, instead far too focused on magicking away the last of Thor’s clothes, her lips pressed to his ear as she whispers something that makes Thor growl in pleasure. Tony has never heard Thor make a noise like that, so primal and raw, and it sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Thor’s hands slide down Loki's body, disappearing out of view and Tony almost leans forward instinctively to see more, but catches himself just before he accidentally headbutts the door open. 

He watches with baited breath as Loki raises herself up to guide Thor’s cock inside her (he can’t see, but he can assume that’s what’s happening). She slides down onto it with a stuttered groan, nails digging into Thor’s shoulders so hard that she draws blood. Thor takes it in stride, pulling her closer, stealing deep, open mouthed kisses from her lips until her black lipstick smears between them both.

They sit like that for a while, seemingly lost in each other and Tony hears himself exhale before he’s had the sense to hold it in. Thankfully it doesn’t draw him any attention. Loki starts to roll her hips, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration and Tony’s hands twitch by his sides, pointedly ignoring the uncomfortable press of his hard cock in his jeans.

His resolve begins to fray with every sound of pleasure that drifts from inside the room – Thor’s deep, rumbling moans cut through by Loki’s high-pitched gasps. What started as a slow grind escalates to something more feral, Thor pulls Loki's hips onto him with bruising force, burying his face against her neck to bite at her throat. Loki moans through it, her eyes dropping closed and legs crossing behind Thor to hold them together.

Unbidden, images flood Tony’s mind of Loki spread out under him, his hands on that slim waist, pumping his cock inside her as she moans so beautifully. And behind him, Thor's cock stuffing him full, his tree-trunk thighs pressed against Tony's, keeping the three of them flush together.

It’s been a tragically long time since Tony has had a good fuck – what with people trying to blow up New York every five minutes and not giving him a moments peace – and he thinks that being sandwiched between two demi-gods might just do the trick. 

But, ah, boundaries.

Tony palms himself over his jeans, biting his tongue to hold back the groan that threatens to give him away, letting his mind get lost in his fantasy. Loki's face is flushed as she rides her brother, her hands fisted in his long hair and stifled moans on her lips. Thor bucks his hips up, his hand moving to grip her throat and in that one, split second, she looks up and _sees_ him.

Tony stares. She stares back for a moment, green eyes pinning him to the spot like a nail through a butterfly. She frowns, like she’s not sure if she’s seeing things, and then she _smirks_. Fucking, _smirks, _like she's not been caught having some fucked up incestuous affair with her brother in Tony's goddamn house. Tony’s heart hammers in his chest, his fight or flight reflexes pinging from one end of the spectrum to the other, leaving him frozen like a deer in headlights.

Loki pulls her long hair over one shoulder from where it was falling messy down her chest and gently rearranges Thor onto his back, presenting him like a gift to their voyeur. Tony gawks down the toned planes of Thor’s body and watches transfixed as Loki lifts herself up so slowly, showing off the thick shaft of Thor’s cock inch by inch. She sinks back down onto it with a much louder moan than before and Tony almost cums in his pants.

It isn’t until Thor leans his head back, likely catching on to Loki's change in behaviour, and clocks Tony’s silhouette in the doorway, that Tony realises he’s been caught (again) and finally his instincts kick in and he hauls himself away from the door like he's been physically thrown.

The soft echo of Loki’s laugh follows him as he bolts down the staircase in a panic (can’t risk waiting for the lift), which does nothing to quell the arousal flooding Tony’s system. 

Safely back in his workshop, Tony hopes that this will all be forgotten by tomorrow and they never have to speak of it.

It's unlikely, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Veeeerrry tempted to do a part 2 of this with a threesome but we shall have to see how that fits in with my other prompts/plans......
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
